


Thunder

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud crack of thunder sent Gerard’s head whipping to one side, staring out of his bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

A loud crack of thunder sent Gerard’s head whipping to one side, staring out of his bedroom window. The rain was falling hard, the storm not letting up in the slightest. God, he just wanted it to _stop_ already. His boyfriend, Frank, was downstairs, maybe making a late dinner. Gerard didn’t know, he just hoped Frank hadn’t gone outside for a smoke. It was dangerous out there, and he could get struck by lightning, or something. Gerard shook his head at his thoughts. 

 

Gerard was reading a random book he had fished out from under his bed, trying to pass the time. It was a desperate, and pathetic attempt at doing so, and Gerard screeched when the lights suddenly flickered out, the house turning pitch black.

 

He set down his book blindly, jumping when it fell and hit the floor. He moved his hands to grip the bedsheets, trying to tell himself that he was still safe in his room. It had been raining for a while, and he knew that he should’ve expected the power outage. But he didn’t. He hated the dark, and every single one of his friends knew that. He was just glad Frank didn’t have to go to work that day. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle the storm if Frank did get called in. He’d curl under the covers, and not even _think_ about coming out until he heard the front door open, and his boyfriend’s voice fill the house.

 

“Frank?” Gerard called, voice quavering lightly. He got no reply, so he said it a little louder. “Frankie?”

 

No answer. Gerard knew he shouldn’t be worried, but he was, and his hands subconsciously tightened in the sheets. He was about to get up when he heard a creak come from the stairs. He immediately shifted back, curling up. “Oh my God,” he said quietly. It might’ve been Frank, but what if there was someone in the house? A murderer, perhaps?

 

Gerard felt his eyes begin to sting, and he fought the feeling away, as he forced himself to calm down. Footsteps came closer, and Gerard’s breathing went heavy. A crack of thunder sounded, and his body jolted. The door handle jingled, and Gerard pulled his knees up to his chest, and he watched, his eyes finally adjusting to the dark by a bit. The door opened, and Gerard went totally silent, holding his breath. He saw a candle, and then, “Hey, babe. I heard you yell,”

 

“You fucking _dick!_ ” Gerard exclaimed, heaving in a breath of fresh air, before falling backwards, wanting the bedsheets to drown him. Frank laughed, setting the candle down on the bedside table. “What?”

 

“I thought you were a murderer, or something, you didn’t answer me when I called your name, and just— fucking hell,” Gerard said, reaching out to grab at Frank’s shirt. He saw Frank’s smile bounce off of the candle’s light.

 

“Come here,” Gerard said quietly, and tugged Frank down towards him. Frank fell on top of Gerard lightly, snorting. “Gee, are you okay?”

 

Gerard nodded, wrapping his arms around Frank. “I thought something happened to you,” he breathed out, and Frank made a soft sound. “I’m right here, I’m okay,”

 

Gerard nodded. “You’re not leaving until the lights come on,” he said, and Frank smiled at that. “Of course not,” he rolled off of Gerard, and laid down on his side, facing him.

 

Gerard shifted closer, burying his face in Frank’s neck. Another boom of thunder, and Gerard flinched into Frank’s hold. “Holy fucking _shit,_ ”

 

Frank’s arm slipped around Gerard’s waist. “I’ve come to a conclusion. You’re completely adorable when you’re scared,” he said, smiling stupidly. “Shut up,” Gerard whined, kissing the other’s neck. Frank smiled again, a lazy stretch from ear-to-ear.

 

“We’re alone, in the dark, and you’re kissing my neck. Where are you planning on taking this?” Frank asked suggestively. Gerard blushed, shying away a bit. “Nowhere,” he replied with, moving his head up. He pressed his forehead to Frank’s. A comfortable silence fell over them, before Frank spoke up again.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, moving his hand up to stroke the side of Gerard’s face. “So pretty,”

 

Gerard smiled softly. “Thank you so much,” he said quietly, and then he had Frank’s mouth on his.

 

They kissed slow, and loving. Gerard tilted his head, and Frank allowed his hand to trail up Gerard’s spine. Gerard hummed into the kiss, before breaking away. “I love you so much. So fucking much, Frankie, it hurts sometimes. I want to just— fuck, I can’t even express myself, this is crazy, _you’re_ crazy. You drive _me_ crazy, asshole,”

 

Frank laughed, voice breathy, and then he kissed Gerard again, quick. “I feel the exact same way for you, but I’m not an asshole,” he said, a smile plastered to his face. “But, yeah. It does hurt at times. But in a good way,”

 

“You’re an asshole,” Gerard said playfully under his breath. He nodded at Frank’s last statement, then leapt to kiss the shorter man again. “Perfect, Frank, I swear,” he mumbled, biting Frank’s lip on instinct when he heard thunder. Frank gasped, and moaned, causing Gerard to cackle, throwing his head back a bit. “Oh my _God!_ ”

“Shut _up,_ ” Frank rolled his eyes, smiling like the total dork he was, as he grabbed Gerard by the hair, kissing him again.

 

Gerard squeaked a bit, but pressed closer at the feeling of Frank’s hand, his _mouth,_ too. “You’re the best, you’re mine, I love you,” he said against Frank’s lips, tangling their legs together as well.

 

Frank planted sweet kisses all over Gerard’s cheek. “I love you too, baby, I want to kiss you, and cuddle you, and fuck you all at the same time,” he giggled. “You give me mixed emotions,”

 

“I think all of those are possible to do at the same time,” Gerard said in wonder, rubbing his nose against Frank’s in an eskimo kiss. He whimpered as thunder echoed across the Jersey sky. “ _Shit,_ ” he cursed lightly.

 

Frank’s arms immediately tightened around Gerard. “I think we could work somethin’ out,” he mused.

 

Gerard smiled. “One day, let’s kiss, cuddle, and fuck,” he mumbled, as his body shook. Frank pulled the covers over the both of them. “I’d love that,” he said happily. He kissed Gerard’s forehead.

 

“Get some sleep, beautiful,” Frank whispered, and Gerard nodded his head a bit.

 

“Tell the thunder to shut up, then,”

 


End file.
